guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Myth of Tiafra and Garnafuxo
(Work in Progress -- for Kaliphlin Myth build) Long, long ago, when the southern Siccus was dry, empty, and flat, there lived a very beautiful princess named Tiafra. Not only was she beautiful, she was gracious, innocent, and sweet. It was said that she was as beautiful as the dawn, as sweet as honey, and as innocent as newly fallen snow. However, she was also sensitive, and somewhat emotional and impulsive. She had been raised to control her emotions, and not succumb to her impulses. Her beauty and pleasant nature did not go unnoticed; she had many suitors, and as was her way, charmingly kept them all at arm's length. However, such beauty and charm is not just attractive to earthly creatures; she was soon noticed by Garnafuxo, god of lightning and trickery. Garnafuxo, who is quite hideous to human eyes but can be charming if he applies himself, is quite lustful, and decided that he must have the beautiful Princess Tiafra. And once he decides on something, he never gives up on it. Garnafuxo, knowing that he is hideous to humans, changed his appearance to that of a handsome prince, and appeared to Tiafra. Introducing himself to her, he used all his charms and wiles to try to seduce her. She graciously and charmingly resisted him. At first, Garnafuxo was encouraged by her charming responses to him. However, he soon realized that he was making no progress with her. He pulled out all the stops, pouring on the charm, giving her gifts, flattering her, flattering her friends and family, using magical tricks to impress her, all to no avail. Her refusal was steadfast. (picture: different location than following pictures, perhaps in town; show gifts and magic tricks) Garnafuxo was angered. He had never been refused like this before. His resolve hardened; he would have her no matter what it took. And clearly, what it would take was his specialty: trickery. In his lair, he changed back into his natural appearance and then went back to earth. He seized the Princess Tiafra (who did not recognize him), and imprisoned her in cage of crystal and onyx. He positioned the cage above a pool of molten lava, and let her suffer (a bit). The cage was slowly lowered towards the lava. The princess was fearful for her life. (picture, and/or after next paragraph: cool cage design) Just when all hope appeared lost for Tiafra, Garnafuxo arrived again, this time in the form of the handsome prince. Using a magical blade, he smote the cage and freed the frantic princess in the nick of time. Eternally grateful and overcome with emotion, she collapsed into his arms and let her guard down, succumbing to his seductions at last. Garnafuxo had achieved his prize! Her beauty was so overwhelming, and his ecstasy was so intense, that his concentration slipped, and he could not hold the spell that had changed his appearance into the prince. He reverted back to his hideous self! Tiafra was horrified. Not only had her resolve broken and she had lost her innocence, but she had done so with a hideous monster! (picture: look of horror on T's face) Princess Tiafra screamed and pulled away from him. Blinded with fear and remorse, she fled as fast as she could. Garnafuxo pursued her. As she looked over her shoulder to see how far behind he was, she stumbled over the edge of a high cliff. Down, down towards certain death she fell! (picture: going over the edge of the cliff, Garnafuxo pursuing, maybe lava flow next to them?) Her fall did not go unnoticed. Hargzild, the god of the earth, felt sorry for her, and bore a prior grudge against Garnafuxo. He opened up the earth below her as she fell, cushioning her fall with soft sand and saving her. He then closed up the earth over her, saving her from Garnafuxo's pursuit, but also trapping her forever within the bowels of the earth, where she remains to this day. Tiafra's sadness was absolute -- she was trapped within the earth, pursued by a hideous god, to whom she had lost her innocence and virginity. Her tears flowed endlessly, and continue to this day. Those tears form the Muk River, which flows through the Muk-Muk Valley; Muk being the ancient word for tears. Garnafuxo was furious. He cast huge lightning bolts down to the ground, attempting to blast open Tiafra's earthly tomb, and also to punish Hargzild. To this day, Garnafuxo remains fixated on Tiafra, the one that got away. He still regularly blasts the upper Muk-Muk Valley with huge lightning storms. These lightning blasts caused the jagged and scarred appearance of the mountains surrounding the source of the Muk River. The lightning also wounded Hargzild, causing his blood to flow throughout the earth in the valley. The famous grapevines of the valley absorb Hargzild's blood and Tiafra's tears to form the sublime and magnificent red wines of this area. (picture: landscape, cliff, lightning strikes, Garnafuxo in cloud?, Tiafra entombed, tears and blood flowing) And finally, Tiafra's brief encounter with Garnafuxo had resulted in conception. She bore a son named Gartifo, half human, half godlike monster. It is said that to this day he wanders the caverns and tunnels below the mountains, searching for a way out for himself and his mother, and looking to wreak revenge on his father.